Rei Taruki
Rei Taruki, also known as the Feline Heroine: Hellcat (フェリン ヘロワン ヘルカット ferin herowan herukatto), is the main guitarist of the band Perma, a band formed by Kisaki Murasame, and a student in class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a pro hero. Personality Rei is generally a bright and cheerful, if stubborn, teenage girl. A tomboy, she often feels the need to take charge of everything she is involved with, which usually causes her to butt heads with Sayaka Mochida. This behavior hides a more "girlish" side to her that enjoys shopping and grooming herself like other average girls of her age. Cheerful and always in high spirits, Rei is a playful, active and generally positive girl that always finds something to be excited or passionate about. She easily makes friends and gets along with everyone, regardless of their personality. She is also the type to believe in (or fall for) the strangest explanations. However Rei is also quite forgetful, tending to do important things by last moment (though unintentionally so.) At times she can also behave melodramatically. Abilities * Climbing: Rei is able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly and smoothly on angled and/or vertical surfaces such as branches, rocks, walls, etc., as long as she can gain a hold of it and keep her balance. * Enhanced Leaping: Rei can jump farther than average humans. She can leap farther than even the greatest human athlete. Impressive feats include being able to jump over large fences, clear big holes in the ground, jump from building top to building top, etc. Quirk * Ailuranthropy: Rei has the ability to transform into a feline or an anthropomorphic creature, gaining features of a feline such as domestic cat, tiger, lion, leopard, lynx, or any other type, including some that are purely mythical felines. Unlike Sayaka, with the Werewolf quirk, she isn't particularly connected to the moon or have any weaknesses for silver or her other traditional weaknesses. Quirk Powers * Retractable Claws: Rei can project/retract razor-sharp claws of energy, bone, metal, keratin, etc., from her fingertips/hands/fists/feet for various (mostly offensive) purposes. * Night Vision: Rei has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Whether by biological or technological means, night vision is made possible by a combination of two approaches: sufficient spectral range, and sufficient intensity range. * Predator Instincts: Rei possesses predatory instincts, allowing her to become a master of hunting and tracking. She can discern numerous factors of a situation that make her a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if Rei is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. Special Moves * Hyper Bite: Rei has a particularly strong bite, because of her sharp fangs. Exactly what she can bite depends on the jaw-strength, resilience of her teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Trivia * Rei is commonly spelled with the kanji 理恵, meaning "logic" and "blessing" respectively. Gallery Tarutaru-1.jpg Tarutaru-3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Perma Category:LunariaAsmr